1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix display device including light-emitting elements provided for pixels, and to a method for driving the display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique of correcting variations in emission brightness of respective pixels. Also, the present invention relates to electronic apparatuses including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element using a phenomenon of emitting light due to an electric field applied to an organic thin film has been known. Such a light-emitting element is called an organic EL element. Under the present circumstances, plane self light-emitting display devices including organic EL elements for pixels are actively developed. The organic EL element is driven with an applied voltage of 10 V or less and consumes low power. Also, since the organic EL element is a self light-emitting element, a lighting member is not required unlike in a liquid crystal display or the like, so that weight saving and thickness saving can be easily realized. Furthermore, the response speed of the organic EL element is very high, about several μs, and thus afterimages do not appear when moving images are displayed.
Among the plane self light-emitting display devices including the organic EL elements, active matrix display devices including thin film transistors as driving elements of pixels are actively developed. The related arts thereof are described in the following documents.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-255856
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-271095
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-133240
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-029791
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-093682